Karl Marx
Karl Marx was a Prussian (German) theorist involved in philosophy, economics, history, and political science. Though socialistic ideas came about before Marx's time with many writers on the subject, Marx, with comrade Engels, started the branch of scientific socialism based on dialectic materialism, which would later be called Marxism. This was in contrast to other trains of socialist thought that were idealistic, such as utopian socialism. Most know of Marx's work The Communist Manifesto ''(including Jordan Peterson who used the book in his dry ass tirade against Zizek), however, it does not define all of Marxism today, as the ideology and its works has evolved into Marxism-Leninism and it's further branches. Life Marx was born in Prussia to Heinrich and Henriette Marx. Dad sent him to university at 18 to study law. Marx got in love with both Hegelianism and Jenny von Westphalen. He started writing papers on philosophy that some professors advised again, to which he said "fuck you, I'm still posting this." Dad asks "y u no law?" Marx replies "I wanna do journalism n shit." In 1842, Marx joins a radical newspaper, under the scrutiny of the Prussian state. Eventually they piss off the Russian monarch after exposing his bullshit, to which he says "delet this" and Prussia complies by banning the paper. Marx reacts "fuck you, I'm still posting this." Marx moved to France in 1843 to write more, getting involved in the studies of political economy, which would result in the further development of early socialist theory. The next year, he met Fredrick Engels in a Paris chess café. They started to collaborate on works thereafter, becoming very best friends. Eventually, Prussia asked France to "delet this" and they did, shutting down the newspaper Marx used for his distribution. Marx responded "fuck you, I'm still posting this." In 1845, Marx moved to Belgium and was able to stay on the condition he did not trigger the Prussian state. He still faced censorship in Belgium. The Revolutions of 1848 advanced Europe's working class with newfound enthusiasm of republicanism. This was true in France as the monarchy was overthrown, creating the Second French Republic. Allegations of arming Belgian workers soon forced Marx to flee to France. Marx soon hopped from France back to Prussia. This transfer was short-lived and Marx returned to France to avoid a purge of leftists in Prussia. France was swept with counter-revolution too as well as disease. In 1849, Marx and his family left continental Europe for London, England. Here for 10 years since 1852, Marx wrote editorials for the New York Tribune, supporting abolitionism and the Union during the American Civil War. In 1853, Marx left the Tribune as it's new editorial writers strayed away of pro-abolitionism and pro-Union. Marx joined the First International (Workingman's Association) in 1864. There, he btfo the anarchist wing led by Bakunin. The First International would dissolve in 1876. From 1860s to his death, Marx worked with Engels to create a scientific analysis of capitalism in a three volume series titled ''Das Kapital (Capital). Only the first volume was published in 1867, while Marx was still alive. After the death of his wife Jenny in 1881, Marx's already poor health rapidly deteriorated more until his last breath was taken while sitting on a chair in 1883. Engels organized and finished the work of the two last volumes of Capital as well as other work in progress. At Marx's funeral, Engels finished his eulogy stating "RIP 2 Da Realest 1"